How can we be lovers?
by LifeOfRoseAngel
Summary: One-shot - Chance of continuation. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is falling appart, how can they be lovers if they can't be friends? Rated M in case that I decide to continue it. SASUNARU. Plz don't just favorit, comment too.
1. Chapter 1

One-shot  
How can we be lovers?

I don't own Naruto, if I did, there'd be a whole lot more boy on boy action.

He always did this.

After a fight. Crawled into bed, with his back turned towards me. Never once would he acknowledge my presence, quietly he would pull his cover to the start of his ear, trying to hide beneath it. His breathing the only sound telling me he was still alive.

"_I saw you with her! So don't try to lie!"  
_

"_Saw me with who?"  
_

"_Sakura! You know she's head over heels for you! How can you use her like that?!"  
_

"_I'm not using her, dobe."_

"_Yes you are! You're giving her hope! You're abusing her faith in you!! You're leading her on, letting her think that you're interested!"_

"_Well, maybe I am."_

"_Teme, no you're not.."_

"_How do you know?"_

"… _I don't"_

That was our latest fight, only a few hours ago. It was utterly pointless, I wasn't interested in Sakura, but that didn't mean his accusing didn't make me want to wring his neck. I know that he's just being the insecure child he really is inside, the one whom people looked down on, whispered about and feared, but I'm tired of being accused of 'leading people on' or 'flirting with him or her'.

I sighed softly, inwardly of course, and turned my head towards him. The moonlight from the window illuminated him, his beautiful blond hair glowing like sunrays in the dark, making me want to reach out and touch it, his t-shirt clad shoulder and back exposed to me, as he had shifted the covers off as he'd fallen asleep. I wanted to wake him up. Tell him all the things I had thought and felt when he'd smashed that vase and yelled for me to react, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_Do something Sasuke! Say something!!" he yelled, hiccupping helplessly as glittering tears slid down his cheeks, making his face puffy and red. Inwardly I was shaking, inwardly I was close to tears, inwardly I was telling him how much I loved him and for him to please stop crying. "I can't do this… I…" he hiccupped, spinning around on his heels and storming out of the room, into the bathroom, a clicking noise telling me he'd locked the door. Inwardly I was banging at that door, saying 'I'm sorry, please'. But Uhicha's didn't say I'm sorry and defiantly not please. His sobs made me cringe but I couldn't. I couldn't get my mouth to say all the things I wanted to. _

"Sasuke…" I almost flinched at the sudden soft whisper, he wasn't sleeping after all.

"Hn." Was the only reply he got, I closed my eyes, here we go again. He turned beneath the cover to face me, his sky-blue eyes glowing, but his face was blank for once.

"Are we fools?" I blinked, that was new.

"Why?" I responded, he closed his eyes in silent frustration, ah. One of our earlier arguments were about me always answering his questions with a question.

"Teme, just answer" he all but growled, inwardly I was calculating how many ways I could answer him and it still wouldn't be what he wanted to hear, what he needed to hear or what I needed or wanted to say.

"I don't consider myself a fool." The words were said without feeling. Yes, defiantly not what I wanted to say, and not what he wanted to hear, judging by his expression. He opened his eyes, sadness clouding the blue-sky colour.

"We've been through this a million times Sasuke, we fight, we start over, we make up, fight again and start again. How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?" the words were whispered, his voice cracking at the last words, my heart pounded in my chest as I closed my eyes. I could try to ignore him. Maybe it'd make the question go away. "Sasuke! Fucking answer me!"

"Do you want to break-up?" I asked, numbly, once again answering him with a question. He showed the covers off and pushed into a sitting position.

"I don't know!" he yelled, his voice echoing in our silent apartment. He pulled his knees to him, resting his forhead against them. "What'd you do if I wanted to?" he was sniffling softly, his eyes pressed against his bare knees trying to keep the tears within. _'Don't leave me, Naruto…'_

"Hn."

_He was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. I was watching him everywhere he went, everything he did, just watching. Every friend he made, every girlfriend he got, every girlfriend he left. I'd never talked to him. It wasn't like me to talk spontaneously to strangers, I spent my life as a stranger, never a friend. Just a stranger on your bus, the guy sitting with a news paper, the glaring guy nobody dared talk to. When I was young I was what you'd call handsome, the girls swooned over me and the boys wanted to befriend me, but even back when I was gorgeous, I was cold. _

After the car accident two things had changed. One, being that I never drove again, two, being the scars that covered one side of my face, two long pink lines running from my hairline to my yaw. That took care of my stalker problems quiet well, and since people became awkward about not talking about the accident, soon they'd stopped talking to me at all.

"_Excuse me! Sir! Could you tell me what time it is?" I almost flinched, almost. Peering down my black sunglasses, I saw a boyish young man standing in front of me, wearing the most stupid orange tie I'd ever seen, with little ramen bowls splayed on it too. I had 'Hn'ed' and pushed my sunglasses up my noose. "What does that mean? 'Hn'? That's not a word or a number." He stated, I could almost hear the pout in his voice. "Hellooo? Sir? Are you deaf?" he poked my arm and I grabbed his wrist, quiet harshly. "Auch! No, you're not deaf, you're just a jerk!" he growled, pulling at his arm trying to wrench it free. _

"_No I'm not deaf, dobe."  
_

"_What'd you call me?!"_

"_Dobe." _

"Sasuke, talk to me.." he whispered, I looked at him with numb black eyes. _'I love you_'. "Please, say something…". _'I love you, I love you, I love you, marry me, I love you!'. _Tears were once again streaming freely down his tan cheeks; his whole body was trembling from restraining sobs. "If you don't speak right now I'm leaving you, for good." determination. Hiccupping, trembling determination. I stared at him, my inward self didn't want to take the chance, but once again I denied myself to be pushed into reacting. So, Naruto stood, gathered some clothing, threw it into a bag and walked towards the door. _'Don't leave me.'_

But, he did. 


	2. Chapter 2

How can we be lovers?

Chapter 2

(Two shot?)

**Kay guys, I've just decided that this might turn into a longer story, depending on reviews. So let me know what you love/hate, sacrifice a little time to the review-goddess and review – it really lifts my spirit and helps the creativity to flow. (^^)**

**Anyways!**

**Warnings: Curse words, boy on boy action (Yes there will be a little lemony good in the next chapter xD).**

**Pairing: SASU-NARU. **

It'd been two weeks since Naruto had walked out our front door and out of my life.

The worst two weeks of my life.

I guess I've gotten used to having him around. I even miss telling him to pick up his dirty socks. The apartment was spotless, since Naruto had left, but it wasn't a home anymore. Just white clean walls and spotless hardwood floor. It made me want to make a mess, in attempt to rid myself of this awful awkward feeling.

I had just walked in my front door and put my keys on the kitchen counter, inwardly sighing softly.

Naruto was coming by today get the his stuff.

I had _no _idea what to say to him.

--------

_We __had met two years ago. Or so Naruto thought. I had spent a year watching the blond that had moved in to the apartment across from mine, at first I had __**loathed **__him. He held loud parties, was friend with everyone but him in the building, he had loud friends and was even louder himself. You can't count the amount of complains I filled about him, our supervisor Kakashi just always seemed to "lose" them. Mainly because he was one of the regular guests at Naruto's parties. _

_Back then, before Naruto, I was deeply depressed. Not sad, sulky or moody. Deeply, numbly, depressed. My families business Uchiha Lawyers had bankrupted 3 years ago, destroying my future. Well, not really, I still had my university degree, but honestly, I was born and raised to lead that company! My parents had sold everything they could and moved to their summer cottage in Tahiti._

_I was left with nothing but a degree and of course a large amount of money. _

_Anybody else might have shrugged and moved on. _

_I couldn't. _

_My future had crumbled. _

_And with it, my life. _

_I started drinking. Alcohol had never really been me, not until I knew that tomorrow would bring another day of __**nothing**__. _

_I was drunk and driving when the accident happened, I crashed into a tree (Sasuke Uchiha – killed by tree, now there's a good headline). I can't remember much from it, flashes of light, voices and such. One thing I remember clearly was the thought of dying now, in this state, with no accomplishes was terrifying. When they released me from the hospital I took the buss home, might as well get used to it, my drivers license had been suspended._

_I found a blond boy named Naruto in my apartment. _

_He'd been watering my plants (cactuses), sorting my mail, cleaning and eating stuff from the fridge so it wouldn't go bad (Or so he said). I didn't talk at all under our first encounter. _

_After I was done with hating him – and I don't know how I did this, it has never happened to me before. At first I thought I was sick. No kidding. – I fell for him._

_**Hard. **_

_Since it never happened to me before, and the only experience __I had with love were my crazy stalkers back when I was gorgeous. I didn't know what to do or how to pursue him, what was I supposed to do?_

_So, I started stalking him. (What? With no future it was nice way to pass time). I followed him everywhere, started buying clothes that could disguise me. I found out he was a dance instructor, played minor parts in plays at the local Konaha theatre, he loved ramen to the border of obsession (Not that I was one to talk, what with the stalking and stuff?), his eyes where a glowing kind of blue, his hair rays of sunshine, he was emotional – he cried when watching Disney movies like Bambi, he would befriend anyone who'd listen to him and he had a smile that made my heart skip. _

_Naruto Uzumaki. _

----------

There was a quiet knock and I went to open the front door. And there he was, the love of my life. "Hi," he said, effortlessly passing by me and walking into the apartment. I answered him with a grunt, closing the door. I knew I looked horrible, dark lines under my eyes from lack of sleep, ruffled hair and dressed in a pair of old jeans and, and outworn t-shirt. He on the other hand didn't look like he'd lost any sleep from being separated from me. He started gathering his stuff and didn't even look at me once. "So how've you been?" he asked effortlessly.

"Fine." I drawled, leaning against the wall as I watched him gather his stuff. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"Huh?"

"Where have you been sleeping?" I repeated, my voice as cold as ever.

"Oh," he looked up from his clothes and his gaze caught mine. "At Sai's."

"Thought you couldn't stand him." I refused to let the acid jealousy show, I simply crossed my arms and glared without intent at him.

"I thought so too." He just answered, walking into the bathroom he'd spend so many nights crying in, to get his toothbrush. I was beyond furious. The anger and jealousy was driving me mad, made me want to tie him up, leave him here, go beat Sai up and come back to pleasurably torture him till he'd never want to leave again. But I didn't. "It's not fun is it."

"What?" I said, I'd been so busy thinking that I had almost missed his words. "What's not funny?"

"Being jealous." He spat, having gathered all his stuff he simply passed by me moving towards the door. I knew he was referring to Sakura. He opened the door and for the second time in my life I watched him go.

This time, he didn't even slam the door.

He was just… gone.

----------

**Jaihz! Finished with chapter 2! I'm quite sure I'll be able to write another (We have to get them back together, noh? So review, review, review, reeeview!** __


End file.
